


יגון

by Onion



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onion/pseuds/Onion





	יגון

מתבשלים באומללות של עצמם, בבגדים ויקטוריאנים ועיניים מאופרות בשחור בחדר. חדר אפל המואר באור נרות שעווה בלבד. קירות הצבועים באדום מת, רהיטי עץ מתקלפים בעלי ריפוד קטיפה כהה. אח כבויה אך גדושה אפר דומם. שרועים על הספה, הוא חותך את זרועו עצמו בפגיון מלוכלך. הלהב דורך, עקבתו אדומה וארוכה. לסכין אין פסיעות. דם מבצבץ, ניצני ורדים מלבלבים וזולגים מטה בשיא פריחתם. העלם חורש ערוגות שושנה, הוא מקדש את היגון, את הסבל. הוא נוצר את העצבות וזורע את זרעיה בעור שחרש. עפעפיו הצבועים רועדים על גבי גלגלי עיניו כאשר מרכין את ראשו ונושק לאודם. הפיגיון החליף ידיים. הפיגיון הוא איכר טוב, וסל בידי אצילי שקר. חורש תלמים יום אחר יום, בדממה של כפרי אשר השלים עם גורלו. אין זה עניינו מה דעתם של האצילים על גורלם, אף לא צל של פקפוק בנשמתו על פשר עבודתו עת שותל גינות ורדים. מלכי הלבבות מקבלים אדום כמבוקשם; אם לא בערוגות, על גבי צאוורם. אך האם אמיצים מספיק? האם יקריבו את תחושת האופוריה שביגון? בני חווה מרימים את זרועותיהם בתיאום, מזווגים את החתכים. הורדים הופכים לצמחים טפיליים, פושטים על מורד הגזע, מסתירים את חיוורונו, מטפטפים מהמרפק. העלם אדום השפתיים לוחץ מעט יותר את זרועו לזרוע, ונושק לחברו. שפתיהם נפרדות, הרע טועם את הדם ומתרחק. נושק לתלמים, נושק לעלי הכותרת המרוחים על פי העלם. כמה יפה העצב, כמה חינני הסבל. כמה אסתטי היגון.


End file.
